Neospace Timeline
Galactic Empire Era 2,506th Century, B.C.E. *'250,563 B.C.E.' **The Imaja perform the Ultimate Sanction; The Tairez species are virtually wiped from existence in one instant, ending the Tairez-Imaja war. **The Imaja retreat into seclusion on Tarlec. 2,501st Century, B.C.E. *'250,012 B.C.E.' **The Progenitor Project is implemented by the The Network (the collective, sapient A.I. that aided the Tairez) in an effort to resurrect the Tairez race. This project involves sending out automated starships to find worlds where there are suitable life forms in to which Tairez DNA may be implanted. One such ship arrived at this time on Earth and seeded the native primitive hominid life forms with Tairez DNA, giving rise to Homo Sapiens. The Network decided to not give these primitive humans any technological assitance, determining that they would only destroy themselves at such an early stage in their development. Ancient Civilization Era 125th Century, B.C.E. *'12,406 B.C.E.' **A Tairez sleeper ship, having been drifting in a hyperspace bubble since the latter years of the Tairez-Imaja war (thus being able to avoid the effects of the Ultimate Sanction) emerges from its bubble in the vicinity of Earth. The ship's computer wakes the crew and, after communicating wth a nearby Network monitoring station, informs the crew of the fate of the Tairez Empire and the subsequent Progenitor project that is in progress. The Tairez colonize an island on the Earth, in exchange for the agreement to not interfere in the development of the still primitive human race. While not as advanced as the Tairez empire at their height, this isolated colony has technology well beyond what humans would see again until the late 21st century C.E. 101st Century, B.C.E. *'10,012 B.C.E.' **The island civilization of the Earth-bound Tairez finally captures the attention of the Imaja, who had been working over the course of centuries to subtly influence the course of human evolution. The Imaja decide that any vestige of Tairez culture poses a threat to their collective, so they conspire to destroy this island city. Their plot culminates in a catastrophic volcanic eruption beneath the island, wiping out the Tairez enclave. However a small numbet of Tairez are able to escape from the island before it explodes, seeding human civilization with certain ideas and technologies that would eventually help spur humanity into faster development. 34th Century, B.C.E. *'3300 B.C.E.' **Terran Bronze Age begins. **Talesian Bronze Age begins. 20th Century, B.C.E. *'1900 B.C.E.' **Talesian Iron Age begins. 14th Century, B.C.E. *'1300 B.C.E.' **Terran Iron Age Begins *'1355 B.C.E.' **Talesian Age of Sail begins. 16th Century, C.E. *'1571 C.E.' **Terran Age of Sail begins. Modern Civilization Era 17th Century, C.E. *'1632 C.E.' **Talesian Industrial Age begins. 18th Century, C.E. *'1769 C.E.' **Terran Industrial Age begins. 19th Century, C.E. *'1850 C.E.' **The Talesian Atomic Age begins. *'1860 C.E.' **The Talesian Global Atomic War takes place, devastating Talesian civilization. 20th Century, C.E. *'1945 C.E.' **The Terran Atomic Age beings. **Talesia is unified under one goverment laid down by the writings of Karvin Sorbek *'1950 C.E.' **The Second Talesian Atomic Age begins, finishing the reubilding of Talesian civilization. *'1972 C.E.' **Creation of the first generation of Recoms on Earth Interstellar Civilization Era 21st Century, C.E. *'2005 C.E.' **The Talesians explore their star system, using plasma thrusters and chemical rockets; but after a disaster of an exploration mission to Talas III, leaving no survivors of the inital survey crew, colonization efforts on the near-M planet are halted. **On Earth the United Nations rule that Recoms are not considered human and have no rights as sapient beings. *'2055 C.E.' **Recom Wars begin on Earth *'2058 C.E.' **Recom Wars end on Earth, United Nations dissolves. *'2065 C.E.' **The Talesians develop their first Warp Drive. *'2070 C.E.' **The Talesians make first contact with the Wu Jen. **The Selvens send an envoy to Talesian space, making first contact with the Talesians and the Wu Jen. *'2075 C.E.' **The Talesians and Wu-Jen Ally to form the beginning of the Talesian Star Republic 22nd Century, C.E. *'2105 C.E.' **Terrans begin their first widespread colonization efforts within the Sol System, terraforming begins on Venus and Mars. *'2133 C.E.' **Terrans build the Tachyon Ranger, the first Terran starship with a GMR drive. *'2145 C.E.' **The Tachyon Ranger is destroyed when it attempts to push its GMR drive to the speed of light. **The Terrans launch a GMR-driven ship, the Magellen, on a six year journey to the Alpha Centarui system. *'2152 C.E.' **After a six year journey, the Magellen arrives in the Alpha Centauri system. **The Selvens make first contact with the Terrans. **Terrans learn advanced hyperspace physics from the Selvens; while the Selvens do not share the secrets of their Warp Drive, the Terrans learn enough to begin development of the first Jump Drive. *'2155 C.E.' **Terrans test the first Jump capable spacecraft, the Chuck Yeager, traveling from the Sol System to Alpha Centauri on its maiden voyage. *'2157 C.E.' **The Terrans and the Selvens unite to form the Confederation. **The Terrans deploy a fleet of a dozen Jump-capable spacecraft to begin exploration of near-interstellar space. *'2161 C.E.' **The Terrans make first contact with the Saurians and purchase access to their Warp Gate network, granting their ships access to distant quadrants of the galaxy, greatly expanding the scope of Terran exploration and colonization. **The Confederation makes first contact with the Talesians 23rd Century, C.E. *'2205 C.E.' **The golden age of the Confederation begins, fueled by a new expansionist fervor; the Terrans and Selvens alike shift focus from exploration to a wave of terraforming and colonization. New trade routes are formed between these new colonies, known as the LowSec, and the core colonies close to the Sol System, allowing for unheard of wealth and prosperity. *'2207 C.E.' **A colony ship, the Star of Zion, departs from the Sol System and begins an eighteen month journey to a distant star. The ship carries members of a religious cult led by a charasmatic preacher named Timothy Lindsey. "Father Lindsey", as he was called, had seen a particular cluster of stars in his dreams, and was convinced that he was being told by an "Ascended Master" to travel to this system and reclaim a lost legacy of humankind. The Star of Zion journeyed to this system and found there the remains of an ancient Tairez outpost, dating from the Galactic Empire Era. They were able to access the ancient computer archives there and discover lost secrets of science and technology, and becan rebuilding in earnest this lost civilization, eventually becoming a new Tairez Empire. *'2249 C.E.' **Albert Gilmore, a Helium 3 miner on Ceres, is killed in a fire, leaving behind only his cyberbrain, which still functions. His cyberbrain is made into the center of a shrine at the site of the fire, becoming a new focus of a religious movement, the Transhumanist Union. *'2257 C.E.' **Shangri-La Nexus, an arcology built around the shrine of the late Albrer Gilmore on Ceres, is opned for business and becomes a major independant trade port. *'2273 C.E.' **The Savant Corporation-owned colony world of Corbett is founded. 24th Century, C.E. *'2305 CE' **Confederate Civil War; Confederation Golden Age ends. **Adhara and several other nearby former Confederation colonies ceceed from the Confederation and join the Talesian Star Republic as an alternate to taking sides in a Civil War; increasing the Talesian's Empire through diplomacy. *'2335 C.E.' **The Cola Wars of Effram 2179 *'2340 C.E.' **The Tairez War Begins *'2344 C.E.' **Talesians invent the Phased Plasma Pulse gun/cannon which becomes a turning point in the Tariez war, a weapon effective at weakining and penetrating Tariez energy sheilds. *'2345 C.E.' **The Battle of Adhara, in which an alliance of Confed and Talesian ships battle the planet-killing Tairez starship Pentastar. Adhara is devastated in the attack and the Pentastar is ultimately destroyed by the combined might of the alliance fleet. **The Tairez War ends without any official surrender on the part of the Tairez. They simply withdraw all of their ships and are not heard from again. *'2346 C.E.' **The Terrans experiment with their first generation Warp Drives, based on Selven designs. **The Nepranexos space station mysteriously vanishes. **The SunTec corporation, attempting to produce a new generation of Jump Drives, tests a prototype long range Jump Drive on the starship Stellaris. The ship jumps but does not arrive at its destination. The story of its disappearance becomes a legend, and deals a severe blow to the further advancement of Jump Drive technology. *'2350 C.E.' **Talesian Scientists create the first Anti-matter warhead, the Anti-matter Torpedo. *'2354 C.E.' **Terran President Jeremy Bright declares himself emperor, Terran Empire is born *'2355 C.E.' **Terran Empire invades and occupies Ceres. **Confederate Rebellion begins. **The city of Alexandria vanishes from the planet Osiris for five minutes. **The Confederate Rebellion allies itself with the Selvens, the Talesian Republic, and a breakaway faction of the Imaja Order, forming the Confed Alliance. *'2356 C.E.' **The Confederation breaks the Terran Empire blockade around Ceres and sends ground forces to liberate the planet from Imperial control. **The Imaja utilize a massive network of Jump drives around the planet Ceres and Jump the planet three hundred light years away, into orbit around a gas giant in another system. **The Imaja take control of the Transhumanist union and become the governors of Ceres, beginning a new project of expanding settlements across the planet; the Imaja make their existence publicly known for the first time in the modern era. *'2360 C.E.' **The Terran Empire declares a truce with the Confed Alliance, ending hostilities but leaving the Sol system and some other territories under Imperial control. **First Sucessful and stable antimatter reactors suitable for use aboard a starship are devolped by the Talesians, ushering in a new era for radiation-free and nearly limitless power production; allowing for prototype energy shields once out of the power requirements for most TSF naval starships. **With the war with the Empire over, The Talesian Star Republic disolves their military alliance with the Confederation and signs a non-agression and trade treaty with both Terran factions. Faction-Specific Timelines Confederation Timeline Talosian Timeline Selven Timeline Wu Jen Timeline Saurian Timeline